Hitch
by Misty Reeyus
Summary: Right now, Akako owns her. [Akako/Aoko, smut]


written for Aokako Week Day 3: Witchcraft

because clearly the proper response to that prompt was magical bondage porn

* * *

Aoko likes the binding spell.

She likes the way magic makes her muscles stretch and go taut, likes the way invisible ropes snake up her arms and force her wrists to come together up over her head. Her back rests against the bedboard and her butt digs into the mattress, but her legs are beyond her control, spreading themselves open before locking in place. Right now, Aoko's body is not her own—and she doesn't even bother trying to fight it.

She knows full well it would only be in vain, anyway.

Akako sits at the foot of the bed: queenlike, domineering, the puppeteer yanking at Aoko's strings. She's clad in her ceremonial garb—crown of sculpted gold perched on her head, skintight two-piece leaving her stomach exposed, cape pooling on the mattress around her. Akako was already confident and gorgeous under normal circumstances, but when she's wearing this ensemble, somehow, she manages to be infinitely more so.

Akako pointedly licks her lips as she meets Aoko's gaze, and Aoko feels herself flush all the way down to her neck.

This is far from her first time in this position—completely naked, tied up like a gift, ready and waiting to be undone—but it never fails to excite her every time.

Aoko fidgets beneath her girlfriend's stare, her own bare skin aching from the cold, her whole body tense and trembling with anticipation. Akako herself is in no rush, calmly leaning back on her hands and just _watching_ , clearly amused as she admires her own handiwork.

"Aoko-san," Akako finally pipes up. "Would you mind if I tried something new tonight?"

"New?" Aoko echoes. "Like what?"

Akako just winks in that smug, flirty way that always gives Aoko butterflies. "That's a surprise."

She says it like a promise, like a _threat_ even, and Aoko nervously bites her lip. She has no idea what she'll be getting herself into if she agrees—but then, there's a sort of thrill that comes with not knowing what's next. Aoko let herself be bound in the first place because she wanted to be bent to Akako's will, so right now, Akako _owns_ her. Not just in body, but also in mind.

Aoko nods her acquiescence, and Akako grins in delight.

"Excellent," Akako chimes, tone mischievous and predatory, and then starts whispering syllables under her breath that Aoko can't make any sense of. A brief period of continued muttering, a few odd and almost ritualistic motions of Akako's hands—and suddenly, Aoko's whole body is thrumming, _vibrating_ , swelling with a vehement heat that builds in the pit of her stomach before spreading quick as wildfire to every inch of her skin.

"Gyah!" Aoko shrieks in surprise, and even as her body instinctively _aches_ with the urge to squirm, Akako's magic forces her to stay perfectly still. "A-Akako-chan, this—!" Ghostlike touches brush over her breasts, her hips, her thighs; her every sensitive spot that she knew of as well as few others that she apparently _didn't_ — "This isn't _fairrrrrr_!"

"Oh?" Akako hums, her voice ringing, her smile sickly-sweet. "But I'm not doing anything."

"Liar!" Aoko screeches. "Y-You're doing… _this_!"

It's magic, Aoko _knows_ it's magic; there's no other explanation for the way her skin buzzes and her every nerve quivers and her blood shoots through her veins like lightning bolts. Her whole form is hot and heavy and already so thoroughly aroused; her breasts are perking into erect nubs, her insides are burning and twisting and clenching in all the worst and best ways. She's nothing but a plaything, immobile and helpless, enveloped in a haze of ecstasy and wracked by her own strangled moans—until at last, it all just _stops_ , and Aoko is left limp and panting and cold.

Aoko weakly manages a glare at the culprit, and Akako bursts into laughter, loud and long and absolutely _wicked_.

"Surprise." Akako smirks, apparently ready to drop her paper-thin facade of innocence. "You should be grateful, you know. The original spell was meant to deliver agonizing pain onto its victims." She extends her arm languidly, cupping at empty air, but Aoko swears she can _feel_ a light grope at her chest. "It took quite a bit of research and experimentation for me to successfully execute the more… _pleasurable_ derivative."

Akako snaps her fingers and Aoko doesn't even have time to gather herself before she's swept mercilessly into a second wave of attack, one that makes her clench her eyes shut and sends marvelous jolts all down her spine and rapidly pushes her closer and closer and closer to the brink…

"Please!" Aoko cries out. "I-I can't…!"

But the sensations abruptly peak in intensity—Akako _had_ to have done that on purpose, just to be mean—and whatever Aoko was going to say gets lost to the euphoric scream that rips from her throat.

"Hmmm?" Akako giggles, so casual it's almost cruel. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. You can't what?"

"P-Pleas— _AHHH_!"

There's a single, incredible moment when Aoko _tightens_ , coils up like a spring—and before she can even think to stop it, everything comes rushing out of her. Tension releases and drains, the world goes white behind her eyelids in an explosion of stars, and when it's all over and Aoko dares to open her eyes again, Akako is just staring at her.

Akako's been perfectly composed and unshakable all night, but now her eyes are wide and her mouth is hanging open, and that's enough to convince Aoko that this wasn't actually part of her plan. Aoko can feel her own aftermath sliding slimy and sticky against her inner thighs, and she bites down an embarrassed groan; clearly, she wasn't supposed to reach climax quite that quickly.

Finally, Akako breaks the silence, letting out a noise that's somewhere between an incredulous scoff and an impressed laugh.

"You _naughty_ girl. Coming before I ever even touched you." Akako shifts onto her hands and knees and slinks forward on the mattress, slowly closing the distance before reaching out to trace a finger over the curve of Aoko's chin. "Well? How do you plan to make this up to me, hmm?"

Aoko swallows hard.

"You…You can touch me this time!" Aoko offers, perhaps a bit _too_ eagerly, as she hears her own voice tremble. "Touch me all you want. U-Until you're sick of it, even!"

Akako arches a single brow and cocks her head to the side as if considering it, tapping her finger along Aoko's cheek as she thinks. Aoko shivers with suspense as the hand teasingly trails it's way down her body—past her neck, her breasts, her sides, her waist—until Akako's pointedly hovering over the space between her legs. Aoko whimpers, soft and low and needy, and Akako merely smiles pleasantly before leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

"Fine," Akako breathes, pressing her thumb down on Aoko's clit to knead a series of horrible, _wonderful_ circles. "It's a deal."


End file.
